videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nonoko
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Capcom Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Nonoko & Anna: The Great Mystery is a platforming game featuring Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya from Takeru & Hikari developed by Capcom and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is very similar to The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie/Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey & Minnie for Super Nintendo/Game Boy Advance, but has many changes on its gameplay. When getting hit at any angle, you flash instantly instead of dangling in the air or flying off the edge. And you can now continue during gameplay after you have lost all you lives (similar to Streets of Rage and other beat em up games). However, the only outfit omitted from the game is the sweeper outfit, which is replaced by an arabian outfit which is similar to the magician outfit from the first Magical Quest game. Because of this, the 2 bosses that can only be beaten with the sweeper outfit are completely changed. The Bandai CD version adds voice overs in the cutscenes. Story Nonoko and Anna travel by bus to their school where they are going to spend the day. When the bus arrives, a little late, Koushiro appears and tells Nonoko and Anna that everyone in the circus tents has disappeared. Nonoko and Anna are surprised by Koushiro's claim, but choose to go to their school and see it with their own eyes. At their school they realize that their friends Takeru, Hikari, Mikan, and Hotaru are gone. Nonoko and Anna must now find out what is going on at their school. Outfits The game features four different suits. *'Regular Outfit': This outfit allows Nonoko and Anna to grab some types of objects, including some enemies, and spin-throw them. *'Arabian Outfit': It allows Nonoko and Anna to shoot magic at their enemies. The size of the magic blasts depends on how long it is charged. However, shooting magic empties Nonoko and Anna's magic meter, which is refilled by collecting a magical lamp item. Additionally, Nonoko and Anna can breathe underwater and control magical carpets with the magician outfit. The magic carpets are only found in areas where you can get hard to reach items. *'Explorer Outfit': It allows Nonoko and Anna can climb vertical walls as well as swinging from special kinds of circle blocks *'Cowgirl Outfit': The outfit includes a hobby horse and a pop-gun. The hobby horse gives Nonoko and Anna a higher jump and the pop-gun allows them to damage enemies by firing corks at them. Firing a cork will decrease a power meter which can be replenished by collecting cork gun items. In addition, the hobby horse gives Nonoko and Anna the ability to make the Desperado Dash move, which flies them through the air, but drains the power meter slightly. Voice Actors (Bandai CD Only) Japanese : Ai Nonaka as Nonoko Ogasawara : Rie Kanda as Anna Umenomiya : Hiroko Konishi as Takeru Takaishi : Kae Araki as Hikari Yagami : Kana Ueda as Mikan Sakura : Rie Kugimiya as Hotaru Imai : Umi Tenjin as Koushiro Izumi English : Cynthia Martinez as Nonoko Ogasawara : Sasha Paysinger as Anna Umenomiya : Wendee Lee as Takeru Takaishi : Lara Jill Miller as Hikari Yagami : Moneca Stori as Mikan Sakura : Angora Deb as Hotaru Imai : Kath Soucie as Koushiro Izumi Box Art Nonoko And Anna The Great Mystery Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Nonoko And Anna The Great Mystery Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution version Nonoko And Anna The Great Mystery Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD version Nonoko And Anna The Great Mystery Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games